Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Rode to the 600/Act Four
Act Four Fade In EXT. SPACE (OPTICIAL) The first wave of Coalition attack-fighters lets loose a barrage of photonic torpedoes at the center of the Romulan lines. Some of the fighters are hit and destroyed, the rest follow Taylor's plan and break formation, splitting off in all four directions. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Taylor is on her feet (and remains that way until otherwise indicated). Carlson, Martin, Carlson, Mason, Sutherland, T'Shar, Williams and the Supernumeraries man their stations; everyone is on edge as they wait for the results of the first assault. Cmdr. Martin: They're not taking the bait. Capt. Taylor: Marie send in the second wave. Tell them to keep targeting the Shrike-Class Warbirds. Ens. Sutherland: Aye, Captain (taps on her console) Second wave on its way. Third and fourth waves on hot-standby. Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) Have Destroyer Units Two and Six move in closer -- they need more cover fire. And tell Captains Diego and Reynolds to stay alert, they may try to outflank us. Cmdr. Martin: Aye, Captain. EXT. SPACE (Optical) As the last wave of attack-fighters unload their Photonic torpedoes at Dominion lines, then speed away, again under heavy fire. This time, some of the Shrike-Class Warbirds break ranks and pursue the Coalition fighters. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) As before. The crew reacts to the latest attack: Cmdr. Martin: (off his panel) Captain, two squadrons of Romulan attack ships are breaking formation -- they're going after our fighters. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: They're taking the bait. We've opened a hole in their lines. Capt. Taylor: (confused) Have we? Ens. Carlson: (off her conn panel) Captain, you see those Storm-Class Warbirds. Capt. Taylor: I see them. Dr. Carlson: (off his panel and leans on the rail) It's a trap. Capt. Taylor: It's also an opportunity -- and we may not get another. (to Sutherland) Ensign, have Destroyer wings Nine-One and Nine-Three engage those Warbirds. All other ships, head for that opening. Anyone who gets through doesn't stop until they reach Draken IV. EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) As the Archer and the rest of the Coalition fleet move in formation toward a hole in the Romulan lines. Both fleets are now engaged -- the firing becomes general as both sides unleash their weapons. The fleets are now so close that every shot seems to find a target. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) The ship is ROCKED by multiple HITS. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Congratulations Captain you wanted them angry, they're angry. The ship is HIT again. Capt. Taylor: (off a console) The Magellan and the Venture are supposed to be protecting our starboard flank -- they're in too tight. Ensign, tell the Sixth, Seventh and Eighth fighter squadrons to regroup and -- Ens. Sutherland: Captain-- I can't get through to anybody. Communications are down. As the ship suffers ANOTHER HIT, Williams rushes over to Sutherland's console, taps a few keys. Ltcmdr. Williams: They're jamming our signals by generating a rotating EM pulse. Capt. Taylor: Can you clear it? Ltcmdr. Williams: I'm trying to. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) The battle rages on. We're close on the Archer and two other Coalition ships trying to fight their way through the Romulan lines. one of the Coalition's ships -- the Sitak -- is already crippled, spinning out of control. Then the other ship takes a hit and is destroyed. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Smoke, sparks, and burnt-out panels are everywhere as the Archer, like the rest of the Coalition fleet, takes a pounding. Williams and Sutherland are still working on the down com system. Cmdr. Martin: (off his panel) Captain, we've just lost the Sitak and the Majestic. We're on our own, Marcia. ANOTHER SERIES OF HITS ROCK the ship. Ltcmdr. Williams: Com's are back on-line. Cmdr. Martin: Four Enemy ships are directly ahead. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) Evasive maneuvers, pattern Omega. We're going through. Close on Taylor. (End of Act Four, Fade out)